


"I think he's, like, the future"

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: DrinkWriteDrawKlance, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Written for the #DrinkWriteDrawKlance event on twitter."I think he's, like, the future" - Those were the words printed on the grave marker situated in the middle of a long since abandoned cemetery surrounded by overgrown trees, bushes, and grass. Clearly they had meant something to someone at some point, but now they were just words etched into stone, forgotten and lost to time.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	"I think he's, like, the future"

"I think he's, like, the future" - Those were the words printed on the grave marker situated in the middle of a long since abandoned cemetery surrounded by overgrown trees, bushes, and grass. Clearly they had meant something to someone at some point, but now they were just words etched into stone, forgotten and lost to time.

Well, it was assumed to be a cemetery, but there was only one grave marker, and it was sitting in front of a massive tree with warped branches. It looked perfect for climbing and lounging on.

A lightly tanned male crouched beside the grave, being careful not to settle directly in front of the marker. It wasn’t polite to tread on someone’s final resting place, even by accident, but especially on purpose. Digging into the bag he carried with him, the young man withdrew a firm bristle brush and a bottle of soapy water, kept warm in an insulated thermos. He was quiet as he drenched the stone with a good deal of the water and then began to scrub away the moss that had grown all over the marker.

Overhead, sun filtered through the trees and the forest was just warm enough for the man to break into a light sweat. Discarding his black and purple hoodie, and pushing dark, shaggy hair away from his face, the cleaning of the grave marker continued.

“You beat me here.”

The dark haired male turned and glanced over his shoulder, a small smile gracing his face as another young man approached. This one had milk chocolate hair and lighter skin, but they had similar features.

“I wanted to clean things up before… you know.”

The two lapsed into silence, working together to finish cleaning the stone, restoring the stone to near-pristine condition. The sun had shifted in the sky while they worked, the younger of the two also taking the time to dig into the ground in front of the marker.

“Should we make a joke about stardust memories?”

The older of the pair groaned, flicking a bit of soap at the younger, amethyst eyes rolling, though he also can’t help the smile. Working together, they cleared the dirt away and revealed a black urn that had resided in the dirt for many, many years now. A second was placed into the ground beside the first, and it felt as though the world fell silent around them.

“Think they’ll find one another? In the afterlife?”

“Considering their adventures with Voltron, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s waiting for him on the other side.”

The pair covered the urns, packing the dirt firmly and making sure to mound a little extra on the top. They then settled comfortably on either side of the grave, the younger withdrawing containers of snacks from his own backpack, offering one out.

Here lies Lance McClain, husband, father of one, grandfather of three, and great grandfather of five. Lance had lived to the impressive age of 92. Placed beside him was his husband, Keith Kogane, who had lived to the age of 156 and had seen additional generations of grand children.

This included the two who were tending to the grave site and enjoying meat, cheese, and pickles. Their parents had been killed when the brothers had been one and two, respectively, and Keith had retired from his position with the Blades in order to take them in. Who else was qualified to handle two Altean half breeds?

“They had their first kiss here,” the oldest mused, looking up at the tree. “They hadn’t been on earth all that long, it was just after the Galra invasion…”

“I liked hearing all about their time with Voltron. The real stories, not the crap in the archives. They’re the reason humans have spread out over the universe, and the reason we were born.”

There was more silence before the oldest stood, offering a hand to his brother.

“Come on, Lance, time to head back to the shuttle port. We don’t want to miss the last flight to New Altea and get stuck on earth for another week.”

“Yeah… Time to get back to the real world, eh? What would I do without you, Keith?”

“Probably starve.”

“Truth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed, comments are awesome!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
